


Even in darkness

by Antirrhinum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antirrhinum/pseuds/Antirrhinum
Summary: De petites vignettes sur Prompto Argentum, basées sur Brotherhood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clafoutis (Tlahui)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlahui/gifts).



> Je ne suis pas familière avec Final Fantasy XV, ni la franchise Final Fantasy dans son ensemble. Les personnages sont caractérisés ici sur base des épisodes de l'anime FFXV Brotherhood, et il est donc possible qu'ils divergent de ce qui est dépeint dans le jeu principal (idem pour les backgrounds ou événements).
> 
> Ces vignettes ont été écrites sans autre prétention que faire plaisir à Clafoutis ♥ et si je les partage ici aujourd'hui, c'est au cas où d'autres personnes, à la recherche d'histoires sur Prompto, pourraient apprécier de les lire. :-)
> 
> Les opinions des personnages ne reflètent pas nécessairement les miennes.  
> Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix.

Le nœud de cravate lui avait donné du fil à retordre au cours des semaines précédant la rentrée, mais il était parvenu à maîtriser la technique à temps.

Pour palier au manque d’entourage vers qui se tourner, les tutoriels sur Youtube lui avaient été d’un grand secours. Il avait bien, un instant, songé à attendre le retour du travail de son père, ou à se lever aux aurores pour lui parler avant que le cadre ne reparte passer la journée au bureau. Mais les yeux dédaigneux, derrière les lunettes rectangulaires, avaient bondi à l’avant-plan de sa mémoire, comme les amis du héros, dans les animes, se jetaient devant celui-ci pour le protéger d’un danger. _Tu t’es vu ? À quoi bon. Regarde-toi : tu n’arriveras jamais à rien._ Au moins, les réponses d’Internet, s’il utilisait les bons mots-clés, ne le renvoyaient-elles pas aux défauts dont il était suffisamment conscient pour n’avoir pas besoin qu’on les lui rappelle.

Prompto avait visionné plusieurs vidéos, cherché des conseils additionnels sur Tumblr, puis s’était entraîné chaque jour face au miroir de sa chambre, jusqu’à parvenir au résultat escompté. Maintenant qu’il avait un objectif suffisamment important, l’adolescent cultivait la constance et avait renoncé à abandonner.

Il ajusta le nœud vert et jaune un peu plus bas que le col de sa chemise, dont il avait laissé le dernier bouton ouvert, selon les recommandations des bloggers, pour avoir « l’air cool ». Dans le triangle encadré de tissu, le col de son t-shirt noir était visible, mais c’était une sécurité. De toute façon, seul l’extérieur comptait. Passant sa veste, dont il retroussa consciencieusement les manches aux coudes — que d’attention nécessaire pour cultiver un look décontracté ! —, le jeune homme examina une dernière fois son reflet.

Ses yeux, débarrassés des montures qui les emprisonnaient habituellement, paraissaient plus grands dans un visage qui, lui, paraissait réduit, maintenant qu’il était ovale au lieu d’être rond. Les mèches blondes, un peu en désordre, étaient une réussite du coiffeur, qui s’était parfaitement acquitté de sa tâche — une « coupe branchée ». Quant aux vêtements, taille S, ils tombaient avec ce qui lui semblait de l’élégance, s’il oubliait un moment que c’était de lui-même qu’il parlait.

Glissant un regard vers les innombrables clichés épinglés sur le mur, de part et d’autre de la glace, Prompto mesura, avec un brin de fierté, le chemin parcouru. Tous ces kilomètres de route arpentés en courant, sous la pluie ou le soleil brûlant, avaient fini par payer.

La voix de Noctis, dont il avait oublié le timbre, mais retenu les mots, résonna dans sa tête, comme chaque jour depuis que l’autre avait saisi sa main pour tenter de le relever. _Tu es lourd !_ Était-il, à présent, suffisamment léger pour devenir l’ami du prince ? Il pensait pouvoir l’espérer. Le ton dégoûté de son père, lui non plus, ne s’était pas tu dans son esprit, en dépit du temps. _Regarde-toi : tu n’arriveras jamais à rien._ Prompto avait appris très tôt que beaucoup voyaient la valeur d’une personne, ou son absence, rien qu’en posant les yeux dessus.

Face au miroir, il essaya le sourire qu’il avait patiemment fabriqué au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapprochait de son but et s’en réjouissait. Ce sourire démesuré, pétillant, insouciant, deviendrait le vrai à force d’étirer ses lèvres. Le jeune homme prendrait l’apparence de l’assurance et de la désinvolture, afin qu’elles remplissent les creux de son cœur qui tremblaient de solitude. S’il agissait comme s’il s’aimait, les autres l’aimeraient sans doute aussi. Et puis, il était devenu mince, et l’obstacle principal entre Noctis et lui s’était évanoui.

Plissant les yeux sous la force de son sourire, Prompto pencha un peu la tête de côté et répéta la phrase qu’il avait tant hâte de dire tout à l’heure au lycée — l’aspiration de deux années.  
— Salut, prince Noctis ! Je m’appelle Prompto ! Enchanté !


	2. Chapter 2

— Waooooooouw ! Ce que c’est grand !  
Prompto, qui tournait sur lui-même dans la pièce pour admirer celle-ci sous toutes ses coutures, avait aussi ouvert les bras, comme s’il voulait essayer de saisir de façon littérale le volume de la chambre.  
— Et ce que c’est beau, aussi !  
Il toucha du bout des doigts le meuble TV mural en bois laqué blanc.  
— Je t’avoue qu’en voyant le hall d’entrée et l’escalier, j’avais peur que tout ne soit très sombre, mais…

Le jeune homme s’avança ensuite vers l’immense baie vitrée qui découpait presque un mur entier et n’était pas masquée par des voilages — à un tel étage du palais, il n’y avait pas de vis-à-vis.  
— Quelle vue ! On surplombe complètement Insomnia !  
Noctis déposa son sac sur le sol, près de la porte, et ne répondit rien, tandis que Prompto s’émerveillait.  
— J’imagine que tu y es habitué, mais se réveiller chaque matin au-dessus de tous les toits de la ville… Et d’ici, les levers et couchers de soleil doivent valoir le coup d’œil !  
Amusé, le prince fit remarquer :  
— Le soleil ne se lève et couche pas du même côté.  
— Et il fait quoi, alors, du côté de ta fenêtre ? C’est l’ouest ou bien l’est, ici ? J’avoue que je ne sais pas trop…  
Il plissa ses yeux bleus, dans lesquels des lentilles de contact aiguisaient maintenant sa vision.  
— Vu l’heure qu’il est maintenant, le soleil devrait être…

Noctis, qui s’était assis sur son lit, observait son ami dont même le dos semblait expressif.  
— Il se lève. Et il me réveille, donc je tire les rideaux occultants avant de me coucher et je ne le vois jamais.  
— Oh ?  
Comme l’autre adolescent semblait presque déçu pour lui, il se sentit obligé de clarifier :  
— Je ne dors pas très bien la nuit.  
— Tiens, pourtant, tu as une réputation de gros dormeur au lycée ? J’ai déjà entendu dire que tu allais même parfois faire des siestes entre deux cours !  
Sachant que Prompto allait de lui-même sauter sur un autre sujet dès que son attention serait attirée par un nouveau détail, Noctis garda le silence durant quelques secondes.

Cela ne rata pas.  
— Et wow, ta collection de DVDs ! Tu en as tellement qu’on ne pourrait même pas les faire tous rentrer dans ma chambre à moi, je suis sûr !  
— Chez toi, c’est comment ?  
Prompto rit.  
— Minuscule, comparé à ici ! Et c’est dans le bas de la ville, alors autant te dire qu’on n’a pas une vue très dégagée, à part sur les rues qui montent.  
Tout en examinant les tranches des boîtes alignées sur l’étagère, il se tourna à demi vers son compagnon.  
— Au fait, ça ne dérange pas ton père que tu invites des gens comme moi ?  
Noctis haussa un sourcil.  
— « Comme toi » ?  
Prompto, occupé à présent à observer un tableau représentant le roi Regis au combat, en compagnie de ses généraux, ne se formalisa pas de devoir préciser.  
— Des gens du peuple.  
— Non.  
— On pourrait croire, pourtant, qu’il ne serait pas tellement d’accord que tu frayes avec n’importe qui !  
Le souvenir d’Iris et des remontrances reçues à l’époque remonta à la mémoire du prince, et il corrigea :  
— Maintenant, mon père ne flique plus mes fréquentations.  
— Ah, c’est vrai, il y a Ignis qui se charge de…  
La voix de Noctis coupa sa phrase là.  
— Je n’ai invité personne avant toi.  
La surprise et une émotion indéfinissable qui fit chavirer son visage rendirent — un court instant — Prompto muet.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto ne connaissait pas ses parents biologiques. Il ne savait pas si le couple qui l’avait adopté avait connaissance non plus de leur identité. En tout cas, ils n’en avaient pas parlé, et l’enfant n’avait rien demandé — mais tous trois discutaient rarement. _(Pas assez intelligent ?)_

Plus jeune, il lui était arrivé de se poser des questions, parfois en rêvassant : que cela aurait-il changé, s’il n’avait pas été confié à ceux qui l’élevaient ? Ses vrais parents auraient-ils été plus présents ? _(Ils n’ont pas voulu de moi.)_ Il avait tenté d’imaginer, mais cela n’avait pas duré longtemps. Cela représentait un exercice difficile, car il n’avait jamais connu autre chose que cette maison si souvent vide. _(Tant de silence, pas un mouvement.)_ Se la figurer remplie demandait une gymnastique de l’esprit douloureuse, et Prompto n’aimait pas avoir mal.

Cadres dans de grandes entreprises et carriéristes en sus, ses parents partaient tôt au travail et rentraient tard. Il les voyait en coup de vent, maintenant moins encore qu’avant. Il y avait eu une époque où ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble, et même un dîner tardif, mais à présent qu’il avait grandi, ce n’était plus nécessaire. _(Pas assez intéressant ?)_ Sa mère avait également arrêté de passer lui déposer un baiser le matin avant de courir s’installer au volant de sa voiture. Elle le laissait dormir tranquillement. _(Je me réveille quand même pour entendre les bruits que tu fais en te préparant.)_ Quant à son père, ne presque plus le croiser évitait au moins les remarques qu’il ne manquait pas de lui lancer depuis qu’il n’était plus un petit garçon mignon. _(« Tu t’es vu ? À quoi bon ? »)_

Livré à la solitude, Prompto mangeait pour remplir le vide. Ça avait commencé comme ça, simplement, un jour où il lui semblait ressentir un creux à l’intérieur de lui. Il avait dévoré l’intégralité d’un gâteau trouvé dans l’armoire, jusqu’à avoir l’estomac qui tirait — mais le creux était remblayé. Puis, c’était devenu une façon de le contrôler, de s’assurer qu’il ne réapparaîtrait pas — le vide faisait mal, et Prompto n’aimait pas avoir mal.

Il n’avait même plus faim, car la faim était aussi quelque chose à combler, et lui voulait que tout soit toujours plein. Alors, il mangeait à toute heure, beaucoup, mal — ce qui l’emplirait le plus vite, le plus lourdement, afin que cette sensation de satiété soit présente, afin de sentir un estomac et un ventre pesants. C’était mieux que l’impression d’un gouffre béant au fond de ses entrailles.

Et plus il mangeait, plus il grossissait. Et plus il grossissait, moins ses parents avaient des raisons de souhaiter le voir. _(Gras, dégoûtant, grotesque, difforme, honteux, laid.)_ Et plus il mangeait pour remplir leur absence, et ce vide vertigineux tout autour et dedans.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto avait appelé le cocker Marty. Sa maîtresse, qui l’emmenait systématiquement avec elle lorsqu’elle faisait ses courses, était toujours tirée à quatre épingles. Elle était peut-être avocate ? Oui, c’était ça : avocate en droit des sociétés, comme sa mère. Mais elle se rendait dans les magasins très tôt, à l’heure de sortie des écoles, ce que sa propre mère ne faisait jamais, puisqu’elle restait au bureau jusqu’à ce que la soirée soit bien entamée. La maîtresse de Marty — Flora — ne travaillait qu’à mi-temps, ayant décidé de réduire son horaire pour s’occuper de ses deux enfants. Flavie, six ans, aimait les crèmes glacées dont les sacs de sa maman étaient toujours remplis. Son goût préféré était fraise, tandis que son frère, Marcus, quatre ans, préférait les biscuits au chocolat, ceux en forme d’animaux de la savane, par paquets de quatre dans une boîte bleue. Flora, accompagnée de Marty, venait acheter de quoi remplir les placards de sa vaste maison sur les hauteurs d’Insomnia avant d’aller chercher ses enfants à l’école. Puis, ils rentraient prendre le goûter, faire les devoirs, en préambule à un délicieux dîner en famille.

Prompto prenait chaque fois une photo du chien sur son téléphone : Marty avait le poil bouclé, lustré, et était vraiment très beau. Il n’osait pas sourire à Flora, qui ne le regardait pas quand elle le croisait sur le trottoir. Flora ne remarquait même pas l’adolescent joufflu, caché dans son manteau, qui l’observait le temps de leur brève rencontre trois fois par semaine.

Pas plus qu’Hector, le monsieur pressé qui trépignait à l’arrêt de bus, sa sacoche d’ordinateur sous le bras. Hector avait certainement un chat, Cherry, un gros matou roux qui ronronnait comme un moteur en se frottant aux jambes de son propriétaire lorsque celui-ci passait la porte de leur appartement à quelques rues du palais. Cherry aimait le thon, celui à l’huile d’olive, et il en réclamait à grands renforts de miaulements l’heure du repas venue.

Hector, lui non plus, ne faisait jamais attention à Prompto, qui dépassait le bus à pied et en silence tous les après-midis, tandis que celui-ci s’arrêtait pour permettre à ses passagers de monter. Il ne saurait pas qu’on lui avait inventé un nom, une vie, peut-être à des milliers de lieues de la réalité. Il ne serait pas au courant que cette deuxième identité dont il avait été affublé peuplait le vide d’une existence sans présence.

Ces anonymes sur sa route, auxquels l’adolescent inventait des histoires et des noms, jouaient un peu le rôle de famille et d’amis, sans en être vraiment aucun. Mais, songeait Prompto en faisant défiler sur son portable les photos d’Achilleus, le doberman qui attendait son maître David devant la porte coulissante de la boucherie, c’était mieux que rien.


	5. Chapter 5

Noctis referma son livre, avant de jeter un coup d’œil par la baie vitrée. Le soir était tombé et le ciel menaçait de se crever, pour déverser toute la pluie qu’il retenait tant bien que mal depuis le début de la journée. Il attrapa son blouson, jeté sur un coin de son lit.  
— On te ramène chez toi.  
Ils l’auraient fait de toute façon, qu’il ait plu ou pas.  
— Génial, merci !  
Prompto enfila rapidement sa veste sur son pull et saisit son sac à dos, avant de suivre Noctis dans l’escalier au bas duquel Ignis, toujours fidèle à son devoir, les attendait déjà, les clés de contact à la main.

* * *

La grosse berline noire s’arrêta devant la petite maison, à l’emplacement habituel.

— Nous voilà arrivés !  
L’enthousiasme ne quittait pas Prompto, qui semblait sans cesse excité par les éléments les plus banals de la vie quotidienne.  
— À demain, alors !  
— À demain.  
La salutation de Noctis fut à peine audible sous le claquement violent de la portière.

Le prince ne s’offusquait pas de l’augmentation du volume sonore de sa vie, maintenant que Prompto en faisait partie. Sa propre indolence, comme la qualifiaient certains, était contrebalancée par l’exubérante hyperactivité de l’autre adolescent, et Noctis appréciait le mouvement que Prompto introduisait dans son existence. Cette fantaisie, loin de la gravité des drames écrits par son destin, transformait des journées ternes, toujours les mêmes, en un peu d’inattendu bienvenu.

Ce ne fut qu’après de longues minutes passées à contempler les gouttes qui dégoulinaient le long de la vitre que Noctis tourna les yeux vers le siège vide à son côté, et remarqua la présence d’un objet qui n’aurait plus dû s’y trouver.  
— Prompto a oublié son sac.  
Sans un mot, Ignis fit virer la voiture, qui tourna silencieusement pour reprendre le chemin de la ville basse.

* * *

Le grand sourire de Prompto s’était effondré de son visage au moment où il tournait la clé dans la serrure de la porte d’entrée, comme si la solitude le gommait trait après trait. Chez lui, il se retrouvait seul dans cette habitation vide et terriblement silencieuse, où personne ne l’attendait. Seul avec la tentation d’ouvrir les placards et d’y dévorer tout ce qui s’y trouvait. La salade remplissait difficilement les gouffres les plus béants de l’abandon, de l’inutilité, de — des voix. Ses parents, pour une fois, étaient là.

Le lycéen poussa le battant et pénétra dans le hall exigu. Il suspendit son porte-clés au clou à côté du chambranle, puis ôta ses chaussures, lentement.  
— Ah, te voilà. Où est-ce que tu étais, aussi tard ?  
Sa mère, en tenue de maison, passa les épaules dans le couloir. Depuis combien de temps ne l’avait-il plus vue habillée de la sorte ? Il se corrigea mentalement : depuis combien de temps ne l’avait-il plus vue ?  
— Le dîner est presque servi.  
Un doigt dans sa cravate pour la desserrer encore un peu, Prompto la suivit dans la cuisine.  
— Tu as enlevé tes lunettes ? Ça ne te va pas mal.  
— Merci. J’étais chez un ami.  
Son père surgit à cet instant des profondeurs du salon, lui aussi en vêtements décontractés. Il lui jeta, derrière ses propres montures, un regard critique.  
— Tu as un ami, maintenant ?  
Tout en s’asseyant à table, devant le plat de poulet à la crème, Prompto ne répondit pas vraiment.

Il aurait pu leur dire que son meilleur ami était le prince de Lucis, leur futur roi. Cela aurait sans doute impressionné son père, peut-être même que ça l’aurait fait taire, s’il l’avait cru — il ne l’aurait sans doute pas cru, au début. Comme si un bon à rien, ancien obèse, moche, solitaire et médiocre, pouvait être ami avec le prince. Il l’entendait déjà. Mais s’il le lui prouvait, ça lui montrerait que son fils avait peut-être plus de valeur qu’il ne lui en donnait. Peut-être qu’il le verrait ensuite différemment, lui offrirait davantage de considération.

Cependant, Noctis était son ami, pas un trophée à exhiber. Il ne voulait pas se servir de son nom. Il n’avait pas sympathisé avec le prince pour cela. Alors, Prompto, le nez dans son assiette, ne dit rien.

* * *

Noctis pressa la sonnette et attendit sous le porche, à l’abri. Devant la façade, le moteur allumé, Ignis patientait au volant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Prompto lui-même qui ouvrit, le visage défait — son vrai visage. Il ne s’attendait visiblement pas à trouver son ami sur le pas de sa porte, et son expression de surprise parlait pour lui.  
— Noctis ?  
— Tu as oublié ton sac dans la voiture.  
Le prince lui tendit l’objet, et son camarade s’en saisit, l’air toujours un peu hébété. Des profondeurs de la maison, la voix de madame Argentum se fit entendre :  
— Qui est-ce ?  
Prompto se tourna pour répondre par-dessus son épaule.  
— C’est… un ami à moi.  
Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Noctis, avec précipitation.  
— Merci beaucoup. Je te vois demain. Merci.  
Il referma presque la porte au nez de son condisciple, qui fronça les sourcils bien davantage à la voix stressée qu’il ne connaissait pas qu’à l’affront de ne pas se voir proposer d’entrer. Prompto n’avait cependant pas été suffisamment rapide, et le prince entendit distinctement une voix masculine, moqueuse, énoncer :  
— J’ai hâte de voir la tête de ton « ami ».

À pas lents, Noctis rebroussa chemin jusqu’à la voiture. Il était presque plus ébranlé par ce qu’il avait vu que par ce qu’il avait entendu. La détresse dans le regard clair, la honte… lui rappelèrent ce jour où il avait tendu la main au garçonnet, qu’il n’avait pu relever sous son poids, et la façon dont la figure de Prompto s’était alors comme ouverte en deux.

À peine était-il assis sur les fauteuils en cuir qu’il murmura :  
— J’y retourne.  
Ignis le regarda dans le rétroviseur.  
— Noct…  
— Ce n’est pas juste.  
Sans explication supplémentaire, le prince ouvrit la portière et courut cette fois sous la pluie, avant d’appuyer à nouveau sur la sonnette, avec plus d’énergie que quelques minutes auparavant.

Ce fut monsieur Argentum qui lui ouvrit, ainsi qu’il s’y attendait. « Je veux voir de mes propres yeux », avait dit le cadre de l’autre côté du battant de bois avant de le déverrouiller. Noctis, reconnaissable des nombreux portraits officiels, malgré les mèches imbibées qui collaient à ses joues, ne lui sourit pas.  
— J’ai oublié de dire à Prompto que j’espérais qu’il passerait encore l’après-midi avec moi demain.  
Sur ces mots, il se détourna et repartit en courant, suivi par le regard ébahi du père de son ami.


	6. Chapter 6

— Tu viens avec nous ? Gladiolus sera là aussi.  
Noctis s’était arrêté devant la berline qui venait le récupérer au lycée.  
— Non, non.  
Face à l’expression interrogative du prince, peu habitué à ce que son ami ne soit pas le premier à se jeter dans toute activité, Prompto prit un air embarrassé. Devoir s’expliquer le prenait de court, la question l’avait pris de court — comment n’avait-il pas anticipé que cette situation finirait par survenir ? Tout à sa joie de l’avenir, il n’avait songé à rien.

— Je ne vais jamais à la piscine.  
La justification ne suffisait pas. Elle était trop imprécise pour contenter qui que ce soit, et Prompto fronça les sourcils. Presque immédiatement, son visage s’éclaira, tandis qu’il levait le doigt et s’exclamait, d’un ton où la satisfaction de son idée se mêlait au soulagement de l’avoir trouvée :  
— Je ne sais pas nager !  
Au milieu du grand sourire, cela sonnait presque comme un accomplissement. Noctis haussa les épaules.  
— Dans ce cas… Bon, j’y vais, alors. À plus tard.  
Il s’installa sur le siège arrière et ferma la portière.  
— Amusez-vous bien !

Prompto lui fit de grands signes de main enthousiastes depuis le trottoir, jusqu’à ce que la voiture royale disparaisse au coin de la rue. Il serra alors le poing et se mordit la lèvre, tout en prenant le chemin de sa maison à pas lents. Il avait l’impression d’être rattrapé par ce à quoi il avait voulu échapper, qui le mettait à nouveau à l’écart de son ami. Pourtant, il se sentait soudain las : il n’avait plus le courage de faire d’efforts pour fuir. Peut-être qu’on ne pouvait jamais se débarrasser de ce qu’on était, même si on essayait.

* * *

S’appuyant contre le cuir, Noctis retint un soupir. Il se rappelait très bien avoir vu Prompto participer aux séances obligatoires de natation, au début de leurs années au collège. Et si l’adolescent obèse n’avait pas une forme physique éblouissante, ses scores étaient tout de même honorables — surtout pour quelqu’un qui prétendait maintenant ne pas savoir nager.

* * *

Ce soir-là, au moment de passer son pyjama dans la salle de bain, Prompto se tourna vers le miroir en pied pour ôter son t-shirt. Le verre lui renvoya l’image d’un jeune homme en surpoids, qui ne l’était plus, mais qui le demeurait quand même.

Après quelques semaines passées à courir chaque soir, il avait failli pleurer de joie quand il avait remarqué que ses bourrelets fondaient ici et là. Pouvoir pincer la peau entre deux doigts et sentir le vide à l’intérieur lui avait semblé comme franchir la ligne d’arrivée. La graisse se dissolvait, c’était perceptible au toucher, et visible aussi dans la glace où les rondeurs disparaissaient. La bouée dans son ventre s’était dégonflée petit à petit, son tour de bras avait diminué de moitié, ses pectoraux avaient réapparu derrière les masses adipeuses réduites à néant. Les lignes de son corps avaient changé de place comme de tracé, au fur et à mesure que les nombres sur la balance rapetissaient. À l’époque, c’était tout ce qui comptait, son point de focalisation unique — réduire le poids, le volume, se débarrasser de cette graisse grotesque qui le rendait encombrant, ridicule, honteux, écœurant, laid, et bien trop lourd pour que Noctis parvienne à le relever.

Être devenu mince lui avait paru la réponse à toutes ses insécurités et le laissez-passer pour accéder à l’affection des autres, y compris et surtout du prince. Il avait en effet pu devenir son ami et avait vu sa confiance en lui grimper en flèche — tant qu’il était habillé. Car, sous ses vêtements, les traces de son obésité étaient restées.

Il évitait généralement de les regarder : à quoi bon se l’infliger ? Il était mince, il y était parvenu, il était mince, ça avait fonctionné, il était mince. Mais il les sentait lorsqu’il se lavait et qu’il fallait aller chercher la sueur sous les replis de peau flasque. Du haut de ses bras au bassin, ces drapés de chair pendaient mollement, comme des volants épais qui ceignaient sa poitrine et son abdomen. Ses mamelons se trouvaient à hauteur de son diaphragme, son ventre plus bas que le pubis — et c’était toujours grotesque, encombrant, ridicule, honteux, écœurant, laid, même si ce n’était plus lourd que pour lui.

Un t-shirt serré à longues manches était nécessaire pour maintenir ces excès de peau creuse en place, pour qu’ils soient tant invisibles qu’inaudibles. Pour courir, sinon ils flottaient en claquant, ou peut-être n’était-ce que dans son esprit qu’on entendait autant de bruit, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Pour sortir, afin que personne ne remarque les vestiges de son ancienne disgrâce, qu’il ne soit plus l’obèse de la classe susceptible de répugner tout le monde. Et un débardeur ne suffisait pas en été, car ses bras ne pouvaient être nus sans pendre de façon disproportionnée, comme ceux des personnes très âgées. Sous son uniforme de classe ou de sport, ou ses vêtements civils aux logos de jeux vidéo, il portait donc toujours un t-shirt. Dans ces conditions, comment imaginer se rendre à la piscine avec ses amis ?

Ancien gros, il devait se résigner à en porter toujours les séquelles, qui l’empêcheraient de faire ce que seuls les vrais minces pouvaient partager. Mais comment le dire à Noctis sans craindre qu’il ne s’éloigne, répugné ? Mieux valait encore mentir : avec un peu de chance, son camarade ne soupçonnerait pas la vérité. C’était une telle indignité. Sans doute comprendrait-il que Prompto lui disait n’importe quoi, mais sans savoir pourquoi. Ce qu’il pourrait imaginer tout seul ne serait pas aussi destructeur que la réalité, aussi susceptible de le remplir de honte vis-à-vis de son ami et de lui donner envie de l’abandonner.

Prompto frissonna, après un contact visuel de quelques secondes — de trop, c’était toujours trop — avec son reflet. Il s’empressa de passer son pyjama, avant d’éteindre la lampe et de retourner dans sa chambre, où la lumière un peu bleutée de son ordinateur l’attendait. Il s’assit sur son lit et, pris d’une soudaine inspiration, ouvrit la page d’un moteur de recherche pour taper quelques mots. Si Noctis et les autres se lassaient qu’il ne puisse pas les suivre, qu’il dise non, qu’il accumule les excuses et travestisse la vérité ? Si Noctis proposait d’autres activités qui demandaient de se déshabiller, pourrait-il toujours refuser ? Pourrait-il compenser son absence à d’autres moments, sans que le prince ne décide de trouver un nouvel ami plus présent ? Existait-il, peut-être, une miraculeuse solution ?

* * *

Après un rendez-vous avec la chirurgienne, une date fut fixée pour la première des opérations qui devaient débarrasser Prompto de ses excès de peau.

Se rendre au cabinet n’avait pas été facile, se mettre nu devant le médecin non plus, mais Prompto s’était répété en boucle que les professionnels avaient l’habitude, et que rester auprès de Noctis plus longtemps valait largement l’humiliation.

La chirurgienne n’avait pas eu l’air dégoûtée, ni dépassée par sa situation, et le papier daté avec lequel il était ressorti du bureau signifiait que le miracle aurait bien lieu. En franchissant la porte de l’hôpital dans l’autre sens, Prompto avait éclairé l’esplanade devant le bâtiment autant que mille soleils. Il lui était resté à demander une autorisation parentale à sa mère, puisqu’il n’avait pas encore dix-huit ans et avait l’impression qu’il ne pourrait, maintenant, jamais attendre les quelques mois nécessaires. Mais madame Argentum n’avait fait aucune difficulté et n’avait pas demandé de détails, trop occupée qu’elle était avec son travail. Prompto avait eu envie de pleurer devant tant de facilité, après avoir, si longtemps, été convaincu de l’impossibilité de cette délivrance.

* * *

Le jour de l’opération, l’adolescent se sentit bien seul quand sa mère le déposa dans le hall, puis repartit au bureau où des dossiers requéraient une attention plus urgente que son fils. S’il avait osé, il en aurait parlé à Noctis, et son ami l’aurait peut-être soutenu — mais c’était là tout le problème : Noctis ne pouvait pas savoir. Le risque de rejet était trop grand. Il faudrait donc s’inscrire seul, trouver sa chambre seul, trembler seul, attendre seul, quitter la chambre seul, se réveiller de l’anesthésie seul, soigner ses plaies seul, se réjouir du changement seul. Ah, il pouvait bien l’endurer, si ensuite, il pouvait accompagner le prince partout où il allait.

* * *

Quelques minutes avant qu’on ne vienne le chercher pour aller au bloc, une infirmière poussa la porte, lui causant une petite frayeur. Elle tenait à la main un gigantesque bouquet de ballons représentant diverses émoticônes hilares.

— On m’a demandé de t’apporter ça.  
Les ballons gonflés à l’hélium s’égayèrent dans la pièce, heurtant doucement le plafond blanc. Très surpris, Prompto ouvrit l’enveloppe qui les accompagnait. Trois mots, sur le carton, d’une écriture qu’il connaissait :

_Bon courage._   
_Noctis_


	7. Chapter 7

— Ça fait quel bruit, un renne ?  
Prompto, des bois en feutre marron sur le sommet du crâne, posait la question avec sérieux tout en rangeant dans sa poche son fidèle smartphone, avec lequel il venait de prendre un selfie. Noctis, qui arborait quant à lui un bonnet de Père Noël en velours, eut un geste d’ignorance.  
— Euh, je n’en sais rien.  
— Ça hennit, comme un cheval ?  
L’adolescent bascula la tête en arrière et laissa entendre un long hennissement plutôt réussi.  
— Ou bien ça meugle, comme une vache ?  
Du siège avant, Ignis coupa le meuglement dans son élan.  
— Ça brame, comme les cervidés.  
Comme Prompto ouvrait encore la bouche, le chauffeur, qui le tenait à l’œil grâce au rétroviseur, ajouta :  
— Mais seulement quand ils sont en rut. Le reste du temps, ce sont des animaux plutôt silencieux.  
— Ah.  
L’air penaud, Prompto se rejeta contre le dossier, et le prince, assis à côté de lui, éclata de rire, ce qui enchanta immédiatement son ami dont le sourire réapparut.

Ils rentraient d’une soirée de Noël après avoir déposé Gladiolus et Iris chez eux. Si Ignis, qui devait prendre le volant, n’avait pas ingurgité une seule goutte d’alcool, Prompto avait un peu trop bu, grisé par sa nouvelle majorité qui l’y autorisait pleinement. Il n’était pas saoul, sans quoi jamais le conseiller n’aurait accepté qu’il monte dans la voiture royale. Il était cependant un peu plus joyeux que d’habitude, ce qui n’était pas peu dire. Depuis le début du trajet, c’était la première fois qu’il se taisait, après avoir déversé des commentaires non-stop sur la fête ou n’importe quoi d’autre qui lui traversait l’esprit. Noctis avait cessé de l’écouter ; son babillement était devenu un bruit de fond, plus agréable toutefois que le silence qui aurait régné si Prompto n’avait pas été présent.

Sans crier gare, ce dernier agrippa soudain la manche du manteau de Noctis.  
— Je peux rester dormir au palais cette nuit ?  
Il précisa, comme si son ami ne le savait pas :  
— C’est Noël.  
Son menton se contracta un peu, tandis qu’il luttait contre l’alcool qui inhibait le contrôle de ses émotions. Noctis comprit sur le champ ce qu’il essayait de ne pas dire.  
— Oui, oui, bien sûr.  
Lui aussi apprécierait la compagnie. Son père était rarement d’humeur festive depuis qu’il avait vieilli et, accablé par les soucis de la guerre qui menaçait leur royaume, avait d’autres chats à fouetter que de passer la nuit à célébrer des futilités. L’atmosphère au palais était toujours grave et Ignis, qui faisait de son mieux pour prendre soin de lui, manquait terriblement de fantaisie.  
— Il faudra juste que tu me prêtes une brosse à dents. Et un pyjama.  
— Ça peut s’arranger.

* * *

Noctis sortit un vêtement bien plié du tiroir de sa commode.

— Désolé, je n’ai pas de pyjama. Je dors en t-shirt et boxer. J’en ai des propres pour toi, si tu veux.  
Prompto se saisit des deux.  
— Ça ira très bien ! Du moment que tu as une brosse à dents de rechange !  
— Évidemment.  
Il guida son ami vers une porte, puis alluma les plafonniers. La salle de bain attenante, comme la chambre, était immense, moderne, d’un blanc presque immaculé coupé de gris perle.  
— Rien que ta douche est plus grande que ma chambre !  
Noctis ne pouvait que le croire sur parole, n’ayant jamais été invité à entrer au domicile de son compagnon.  
— Je te donne une brosse tout de suite.  
Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu fouiller dans une armoire murale, Prompto l’interrompit :  
— Je n’ai pas encore sommeil ! Si on jouait à quelque chose avant de dormir ?  
— Tu penses avoir assez de réflexes, après tout ce que tu as bu ?  
— Et comment ! Prompto, c’est le roi des jeux vidéo, avec ou sans alcool dans le sang !  
Il bomba le torse, plia les bras en chandelier et contracta les biceps, comme si cela avait quelque chose à voir. Le prince sourit, amusé :  
— Voyons donc ça.  
Il retourna dans sa chambre pour allumer sa console, tandis que son invité délaçait ses Converse argentées, puis s’affalait à plat ventre sur le lit king size fait sans un pli.

* * *

— Eh voilà le travail ! Je suis toujours le roi de Tekken 6, Votre Majesté !  
Une manette en main, Prompto courba le dos pour faire un semblant de révérence devant son ami.  
— Un roi qui doit s’inquiéter pour son trône, au vu du nombre de combats que tu as quand même perdus.  
— Pffff, ce qui compte, c’est le nombre de victoires ! Et je t’ai battu, un point c’est tout ! Donc, comme je le disais, je suis toujours le leader incontesté de la chose !  
— D’accord, d’accord.  
Noctis bâilla.  
— On ne se coucherait pas ? Il est presque quatre heures et je n’en peux plus.  
— Se faire rétamer, c’est épuisant, c’est vrai !  
Saisissant un oreiller, le prince en frappa mollement Prompto, qui n’esquiva pas mais conserva son sourire malicieux.

— Bon, je vais te montrer ta chambre.  
Noctis joignit le geste à la parole et se remit debout tout en précisant :  
— Tu peux choisir celle que tu veux: le palais est grand, et il y a plein de chambres vides.  
Il ajouta :  
— Et ce n’est pas comme si on avait une foule d’amis à loger.  
— Les généraux et conseillers de ton père ne passent jamais la nuit ici ?  
— Ils ont leurs quartiers dans une autre aile. Ils ont chacun leur appartement. Je pense que la plupart sont absents aujourd’hui. Ceux qui ne sont pas en mission ou au front doivent être avec leur famille pour Noël. Le père de Gladio, par exemple, est parti dans l’après-midi. Je crois qu’il n’y a que le maréchal Leonis qui soit resté ce soir.  
— Ah ! Mais tu sais…  
Assis en tailleur sur la couette, Prompto attrapa ses genoux et leva le regard vers le plafond, sous ses mèches blondes en pagaille.  
— Il n’y a pas besoin… de mettre du désordre dans une autre chambre… peut-être ?  
La question était vulnérable, solitaire, et le visage décousu de Prompto lorsque Noctis était venu sonner chez lui pour lui rendre son sac, deux ans auparavant, revint soudain à la mémoire du prince. Déjà, l’autre adolescent s’empressait de préciser, d’un débit trop rapide :  
— Je veux dire que je peux très bien dormir sur un matelas dans ta chambre, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr !  
Noctis savait ce qu’il voulait dire, et il acquiesça :  
— Pas de problème. C’est vrai que ma chambre est assez grande pour deux.  
Prompto retrouva un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Était-il conscient de la façon dont l’alcool perçait des fenêtres dans le mur qu’il avait bâti devant lui pour empêcher les autres de regarder trop loin ? Le prince, en tous les cas, n’en dirait rien — après tout, ce mur, il n’y en avait jamais eu besoin.

— Va te changer et te laver les dents. Je t’attends.  
— Il faut aussi que je retire mes lentilles. Je ne peux pas dormir avec ça.  
— Ça abîme les yeux ?  
Prompto hocha la tête.  
— Le problème, c’est qu’après, je ne verrai plus grand-chose.  
— Tu as une très mauvaise vue ?  
Il se souvenait des verres épais sur le nez du préadolescent, au collège.  
— Oui. J’avais des lunettes, avant.  
— Ah ? En tout cas, ce n’est pas grave. Je te guiderai pour ne pas que tu trébuches et que tu te retrouves le nez sur le parquet. Ca ne siérait pas bien à Sa Majesté le roi de Tekken.  
Sur un doigt d’honneur et un éclat de rire simultané, Prompto disparut dans la salle de bain.

Un bref moment plus tard, la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau.  
— Bon, tu me préviens si je risque de foncer dans un machin ou de m’enfoncer un truc dans le pied, hein.  
Le t-shirt et le boxer-short noirs étaient ceux de Noctis, mais ils allaient parfaitement à Prompto, qui progressait prudemment vers le lit.  
— Où est mon matelas ?  
Noctis haussa les épaules à l’interrogation.  
— Il est inutile. Tu as fait mille fois remarquer la taille de mon lit, en plus de celle de ma chambre : on peut très bien en prendre chacun un côté.  
— C’est vrai qu’il est super grand, et nous pas ! OK !  
Arrivé à destination, le jeune homme grimpa sur le matelas.  
— Tu veux le côté droit ou le côté gauche ? Tu dors où, d’habitude ?  
— À droite.  
— Alors, j’établis mon Q.G. à gauche !  
Il roula vers l’endroit annoncé tandis que Noctis allumait sa lampe de chevet et éteignait les autres, puis passait à son tour dans la salle de bain.  
— En plus, c’est super moelleux !

Enfin, le prince se glissa sous les draps. Couché sur le dos, son compagnon ne tourna pas la tête vers lui.  
— Merci de m’avoir laissé rester ici ce soir. Je crois… que je n’avais vraiment pas envie d’être à nouveau tout seul pour Noël.  
La voix était inhabituellement douce, le discours inhabituellement ouvert sur la brèche qui menait droit au fond de la poitrine de Prompto. Noctis hésita un instant, puis décida d’ouvrir la sienne :  
— Merci à toi d’être venu.  
Il roula lui aussi vers la gauche et, avant que Prompto n’ait réalisé, déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

(À suivre)


	8. Chapter 8

Prompto se tourna vers son ami, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Le prince n’était habituellement pas adepte de contacts physiques ou de démonstrations d’affection, et celle-ci n’avait donc rien d’anodin.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
Noctis recula son visage de quelques centimètres et haussa un sourcil.  
— À ton avis ?  
— Euh…  
Dans la semi-pénombre de la chambre, le regard de l’héritier brillait d’un éclat particulier qui fit rougir un peu les joues de l’autre adolescent, embarrassé.

— Tu n’as pas envie ?  
Le prince n’avait pas l’air particulièrement blessé de devoir poser cette question, et Prompto se sentit libre de laisser son cœur s’emballer. Il réagit vivement :  
— Sisi, bien sûr ! Évidemment ! C’est juste que… je ne m’y attendais pas… mais…  
Il secoua ses mèches blondes, puis se mordit la lèvre.  
— Je ne pensais pas…  
— Arrête de penser. Ça ne te va pas.  
Un petit rire s’étrangla dans la gorge de Prompto tandis que Noctis se rapprochait à nouveau, muni d’un sourire entre taquin et sérieux.  
— Est-ce que tu as envie ?

… Depuis si longtemps.

C’était toutefois, dans le cerveau de Prompto, une impossibilité. Il s’était résigné à n’être que l’ami. Le sidekick obèse, là pour servir de faire-valoir au héros et détendre l’atmosphère, le comic relief sans sexualité. Peu importait si, à force de travail pour y accéder, il obtenait l’amitié du prince, tant désirée. S’il pouvait être à ses côtés tous les jours pour partager son quotidien. C’était déjà comme d’avoir décroché la lune impudemment, en oubliant à dessein qu’il ne méritait pas de tenir un tel astre dans sa main.

Jamais l’idée que Noctis puisse vouloir de lui autre chose que son bavardage joyeux et exubérant, façonné spécialement pour son ami, n’avait même effleuré son esprit criblé d’insécurités. Pourquoi le futur roi de Lucis, qui pouvait obtenir tout ce qu’il souhaitait, aurait-il voulu embrasser un garçon en sérieux surpoids, écœurant, grotesque, encombrant — pourquoi quelqu’un le voudrait-il ? Malgré toutes ces années de sport, de régime, de chirurgie, Prompto ne réalisait pas toujours que sa graisse avait fondu. À ses yeux, c’était comme si elle l’enveloppait encore et que ses conséquences perduraient, l’isolaient.

Face à l’absence de réponse, le prince reposa sa question, sans impatience ni vexation :  
— Est-ce que tu as envie ?  
Cette fois, Prompto fixa son regard sur le sien, sans plus le fuir. Il avala la boule dans sa gorge et hocha la tête.  
— Alors, vraiment, arrête de penser. Ou pense à ce qu’on fait.

Ce qu’ils faisaient était irréel, comme s’il avait été complètement ivre, et terrifiant aussi, car c’était une première. Comment faire ? Et si Noctis se rendait compte et regrettait — les lèvres de Noctis avaient un goût de menthe et de citron vert, des mojitos bus durant la soirée ou du bonbon croqué avant de se brosser les dents.

Prompto sentait le dentifrice, la grenadine des Tequila Sunrise et les alcools fruités qu’il avait testés. Ce mélange deviendrait sans doute la saveur préférée du prince, qui savourait ce baiser de découverte sans toutefois s’oublier au détriment de son partenaire. En même temps que sa langue allait chercher celle de Prompto et l’encourageait, ses yeux attentifs surveillaient les moindres frémissements du visage taché de son contre le sien.

Il ne pouvait pas n’y avoir que du plaisir : Prompto avait trop de craintes par rapport à lui-même, et Noctis s’inquiétait trop des fragilités de son ami. Mais cela n’empêchait pas la douceur de l’instant, ni la chaleur qui s’intensifiait à l’intérieur, comme une allumette craquée dans leurs entrailles. Le feu dévorait aussi les contours sombres et froids des peurs, tandis que le prince embrassait celui qu’il aimait aujourd’hui, qui était aussi l’adolescent obèse d’hier, et que ce dernier s’habituait un peu.

Rassuré, Noctis aspira la lèvre inférieure de son amant, puis ferma les paupières. Celles de Prompto demeurèrent grand ouvertes, comme pour ne rien rater, se rappeler qu’il n’était pas en train de rêver.

(À suivre)


End file.
